


Great Googly

by mmmdraco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Googly Eyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gripped the covers and yanked them down… and promptly stood up and sighed, walking right back out of the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Googly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TatsuKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuKitty/gifts).



Derek pushed open the bedroom door, grinning at Stiles, already laying there, as he walked closer while pulling off his shirt. Stiles licked his lips, looking Derek over with a raise of one eyebrow. Kneeling on the edge of the bed, Derek gripped the covers and yanked them down… and promptly stood up and sighed, walking right back out of the room.

Snorting, Stiles got up and raced after him. “Hey, no. You come back here and look me in the eye.” The words were punctuated by the gentle noise of plastic sliding against plastic.

“Which ones?” Derek groused, folding his arms over his chest.

Arms akimbo, Stiles smirked. “You always look at my nipples. They wanted to look back.” He shook his shoulders back and forth, causing the googly eyes on his nipples to shake. “They’re fun.”

“Fun?” Derek reached up and yanked one of the eyes off, causing Stiles to slap his hand over the offended nipple as he winced. “Maybe I should put this on my dick. How’s that for fun?”

Stiles gave him a considering look. “Well, they do call it a one-eyed trouser snake, so…”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt on tumblr of "the only otp question the matters is which one would put googly eyes on their nipples and which one would come into the bedroom and immediately walk out again" which I can't seem to find now.


End file.
